


Thoughtcrime

by StarLunne16



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Bad Ending, Death, Love, M/M, Movie: The Purge: Anarchy, Original Character(s), Sad Miya Atsumu, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLunne16/pseuds/StarLunne16
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi conoce a Miya Osamu desde que eran pequeños. Era un niño raro que estaba todos los veintiuno de marzo, el día más peligroso del año, frente a la estatua visible desde la ventana de su habitación.Conoce a Miya Osamu desde hace diez años aproximadamente. Es su mejor amigo.Pero Osamu esconde secretos, y quizá Sakusa no le conoce como él piensa.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 8





	Thoughtcrime

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, pues antes que nada las canciones mencionadas son Thoughtcrime (la primera y la que da título) y Nautilus (la última), ambas de Yorushika. 
> 
> Después. Bueno, a ver. Ha sido cuanto menos intenso. Tenía hoy esto y el examen de conducir (lo he aprobado y estoy súper feliz) y obviamente iba a priorizar mi examen. Bueno. Esto está escrito en el mismo día sin ver la película así que unos triples me habré tirado y encima es la primera vez que escribo de estos personajes so a ver qué habrá salido. 
> 
> En fin. Creo que me he ceñido a la temática (es para un concurso) y he disfrutado haciéndolo aunque casi muero en el intento. Espero que guste y bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir. 
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!

_**Somebody** _ _**like** _ _**yourself** _ _**,** _ _**true** _ _**and** _ _**kind** _   
_**Would** _ _**never** _ _**understand** _ _**this** _ _**aching** _ _**heart** _ _**of** _ _**mine** _   
_**I'm** _ _**not** _ _**good** _ _**at** _ _**living** _ _**but** _ _**I** _ _**don't** _ _**wanna** _ _**die** _ _**, and so I** _ _**write** _ _**songs** _ _**to** _ _**pass** _ _**the** _ _**time.** _

  
**_Sakusa_ **

Todos los veintiuno de marzo de cada año, puntual como un reloj, estaba ahí.

Aunque Miya Osamu no tenía ninguna necesidad, estaba ahí. Su padre era un importante político y su hijo iba por el mismo camino. Tenía la vida solucionada, no tenía por qué arriesgarse a cualquier clase de peligro.

Sakusa lo había visto año sí y año también, refugiado en la seguridad de su casa blindada contra los posibles ataques, detrás de la ventana de su habitación. Su casa no era de grandes órganos del gobierno, sino de unos comerciantes de clase media casi alta. Por ello estaban expuestos —como la mayoría de personas— al acontecimiento anual de «libertad de las doce horas», más conocido coloquialmente como «purga» _,_ aunque más protegido que cualquier otro muchacho de barrio.

Aún así, desde la lejanía, se había interesado por el chico desde la primera vez que lo vio, en frente de la estatua que rendía homenaje a alguien cuyo nombre había sido borrado con el paso del tiempo de la inscripción. Por aquel entonces tendrían ocho años. Parecía ser un niño reservado, y aunque el paso del tiempo logró que fuese más extrovertido, bajo su sonrisa parecía esconder secretos que no estaba dispuesto a revelar.

Sakusa hablaba con él por su ventana. Y, con el tiempo, muchas veces le invitó a entrar a escondidas de sus padres para que no sufriese ningún ataque inesperado. Así, habían crecido prácticamente juntos y aunque Osamu había cambiado mucho físicamente, su mirada nunca había abandonado ese rastro de melancolía.

Siempre volvía a la plaza de la estatua que estaba en frente de su casa cada veintiuno de marzo. Siempre la miraba, como si estuviera pidiendo perdón por algo, hasta que se percataba de su presencia y sonreía.

Sakusa siempre le rociaba con desinfectante —a saber por dónde había pasado antes de llegar ahí— y le invitaba a pasar. Llegó un momento en el que sus padres ya le consideraban de la familia a pesar de la diferencia de estatus social —que no tardaron en averiguar quién era, lo que provocó un cambio brusco en cómo le trataban, pasando a ser casi una divinidad—.

Aunque a Osamu le incomodaba un poco, no decía nada. Simplemente era cortés y Sakusa lograba que ambos se escabullieran a su habitación. Kiyoomi, al contrario que sus padres, no cambió su trato a Osamu cuando descubrió de dónde venía su apellido. Seguía siendo él, un muchacho lo suficientemente loco para salir los veintiuno de marzo de su privilegiada mansión y venir a la ciudad donde las matanzas, los robos y las injusticias reinaban durante esas doce horas.

_—¿Por qué sigues viniendo? —preguntó una vez mientras veían la televisión, con el volumen al máximo para no oír los gritos del exterior._

_—Hay algo importante para mí._

_—¿Tanto para arriesgar la vida?_

_Osamu_ _sonrió. Era triste, como su mirada._

_—No sabes cuánto._

Sakusa nunca había comprendido ese motivo, y Osamu nunca quiso explicarlo. Aquella conversación había sido cinco años atrás, y no había vuelto a salir el tema. Simplemente había aprendido a aceptarlo como era, porque estaba acostumbrado.

Se había acostumbrado a él. Se había acostumbrado a que estuviera ese día en frente de esa estatua a las siete de la mañana. Se había acostumbrado a que nunca se quedase con él más de una hora ese día, el más peligroso de todos, y el resto pudiese incluso dormir en su casa. Pero también se había acostumbrado a su voz, a sus malas bromas, a las canciones que escribía en contra de las purgas que no podía publicar porque su padre jamás las aprobaría y sería un gran perjuicio en su carrera.

Habían pasado tantos años juntos que probablemente podría decir de qué color exacto eran sus ojos marrones, podía enumerar las pecas en su espalda de tantas veces que se habían cambiado juntos, podía decir cuándo sonreía de verdad, podía decir cómo era su color de cabello antes de que se lo tiñiese de rubio. Podía decir cuándo estaba asustado, podía decir cuándo estaba arrepentido.

Tenían diecinueve años, pero Miya Osamu parecía guardar muchos arrepentimientos que solo compartía en secreto con esa estatua.

Silenciosamente, Sakusa envidiaba un poco a ese trozo de mármol. Habían pasado más de diez años juntos, y entre ellos prácticamente no había secretos a excepción de ese. Osamu siempre cambiaba de tema en cuanto quería sacarlo, siempre sonreía y se burlaba de alguna tontería que, contra su voluntad, le hacía reír y olvidar lo que quería decir.

Olvidar era fácil con Osamu. De pequeños, Osamu cantaba cuando tenía pesadillas, cuando estaba lo suficiente oscuro para que los monstruos apareciesen por debajo de su cama. Cuando tenía problemas, era cuestión de que tocase un par de acordes de su guitarra para que Kiyoomi se relajase.

La voz de Osamu cantando era tranquilizadora, sus canciones le hacían olvidar el mundo por tres minutos. Sin embargo, había notado cómo las letras iban teniendo un significado más triste mediante iban pasando los años, como la canción que tocaba ahora.

**_The birds cry out in the sunset_ **   
**_I beg this his empty ache to turn itself into a tune_ **   
**_To say goodbye to you in this sunset_ **   
**_Waiting the night to come drown me in blue_ **   
**_Slipping off my tongue is my goodbye to you_ **

**Miya**

Los acordes se desvanecieron en el aire y abrió los ojos. Otro veintiuno de marzo. Otro día que dejaría atrás a Kiyoomi para buscar a un fantasma que tal vez solo existiera en su imaginación.

El sol empezaba a ponerse tras la ventana de la habitación, iluminándola de diferentes naranjas y rojos que contrastaban con el color negro del pelo de Kiyoomi. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados, como si estuviera a punto de dormirse. Era normal, teniendo en cuenta que los últimos días había estado estudiando para sus exámenes y, como siempre, había dormido más bien poco.

Tocó los acordes de otra melodía, esta vez sin letra, esperando que cayese dormido antes de marcharse, aunque cada día se hacía más difícil hacerlo.

Cada día que pasaba más tiempo con Kiyoomi hacía que fuese más difícil. Con él se sentía tranquilo, seguro, confiaba en él como nunca había confiado en nadie aparte de sí mismo. Con Kiyoomi nunca estaba alerta, nunca pensaba dos veces lo que decía, y a veces eso le pasaba factura.

Confiaba en Kiyoomi más que en nadie, pero si sabía su secreto, probablemente le odiaría, por ello lo mantenía oculto. Soportaba muchas cosas, excepto dos cosas: su odio y cualquier cosa que pudiese hacerle algún daño.

Porque no lo merecía. Kiyoomi solo había sido bueno con alguien que apenas conocía. Quizá un maniático de la limpieza y le encantaba molestarle, pero no merecía nada malo. No merecía ser herido por alguien como él.

Sonrió cuando finalmente cayó dormido, apartando suavemente su flequillo de su rostro. Kiyoomi sonrió entre sueños, y solo pudo pensar en cuánto extrañaría esa sonrisa.

Su móvil vibró, resonando contra el escritorio, y suspiró. No le hacía falta leer el mensaje para saber lo que decía:

_«Te hemos encontrado»._

No esperaba menos. Había sido demasiado ingenuo al pensar que podría librarse de los demonios del pasado.

_«Corre. Huye, y no mires atrás. Oigas lo que oigas, sientas lo que sientas, nunca mires atrás»._

Aquellas palabras parecían muy lejanas, pero al mismo tiempo demasiado recientes. No había día que no las recordase, huyendo mientras se aferraba a una joya. A su seguro de vida y a la vez la razón por la que aún ahora le seguían buscando.

—Lo siento, Omi —le dijo mientras le arropaba con una manta—. Pero esta será la última vez que nos veamos.

Le dio un beso en la frente, y sacó de su bolsillo una hoja de papel. La última canción que había compuesto y que nunca llegaría a tocar, y la explicación a un secreto que solo él merecía conocer.

Tras guardar la guitarra en su estuche, abandonó la casa y, haciendo caso a aquellas palabras, no miró atrás.

El anochecer llegó en cuanto puso un pie en la estatua de la plaza, donde ya le estaban esperando. La sonrisa de aquel hombre no le traía buenos recuerdos, ahora menos.

—Mira quién tenemos aquí. Miya Osamu, ¿no es así como te haces llamar ahora?

Calló, porque ese hombre ya sabía su respuesta. Escuchó los seguros de dos pistolas ser desactivados tras él, y empezó a caminar obedientemente tras él.

Era veintiuno de marzo y, durante la purga, todos hacen lo que sea para sobrevivir.

**_At_ ** **_this_ ** **_rate_ ** **_I'll_ ** **_swim_ ** **_through_ ** **_the_ ** **_day_ ** **_just_ ** **_floating_ ** **_by_ **   
**_If_ ** **_my_ ** **_hand_ ** **_can_ ** **_finally_ ** **_touch_ ** **_yours_ ** **_this_ ** **_time_ **   
**_Please_ ** **_wake_ ** **_up, open_ ** **_your_ ** **_eyes_ **   
**_How_ ** **_could_ ** **_I_ ** **_have_ ** **_forgotten_ ** **_you_ **

**Sakusa**

No era algo raro que Osamu se fuese antes de que él despertase. Durante la purga no se quedaba mucho tiempo.

Lo que sí era raro era que dejase una nota. Osamu nunca dejaba notas. Siempre enviaba un mensaje, le llamaba o le decía lo que fuera en persona.

Cuando la examinó, vio que estaba escrita por ambas caras. Una era un texto, otra, una canción. Osamu nunca le había dejado ver la letra de sus canciones. Y nunca se había olvidado su guitarra.

Casi podía escuchar su voz al leer la letra. Era triste. Era una despedida ¿Por qué se estaba despidiendo?

¿De quién se estaba despidiendo?

Leyó el reverso de la hoja. La tinta estaba algo borrosa, como si le hubiese caído agua encima, pero era legible.

«Lo siento, Omi. Te he mentido»

No empezaba bien.

«Para cuando leas esto, posiblemente ya no volvamos a vernos. Sin embargo, te debo una explicación, porque no mereces que desaparezca de repente sin más. No mereces nada malo»

¿Qué significaba todo eso? Sakusa estaba confuso. ¿Por qué no iban a volver a verse? Era cierto que Osamu nunca se quedaba mucho tiempo con él esos días pero...

_—¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que no vamos a volver a vernos?_

_Sakusa_ _dejó su libro y le miró con una ceja arqueada._ _Osamu_ _siguió arreglando sus cuerdas, como si no acabase de decir una tontería._

— _¿De qué estás hablando?_

_—Ya sabes. Si te dijera que mañana no volveremos a vernos._

_—_ _Osamu_ _, estamos a una semana de la siguiente purga —le dedicó una mirada seria. No hacía gracia—. No_ _bromees_ _con eso._

_—Piénsalo._

_Osamu_ _nunca era tan serio. Siempre decía las cosas con un tono divertido en su voz, pero esa vez no. No había sonrisa, no había risas. Solo un profundo silencio que tuvo que cortar._

_—No te creería._

_Sakusa_ _siempre había sido una persona sincera y directa. Por ello, no mintió al responder. Quizá solo ocultó información._

_—¿Me_ _extrañarías_ _?_

_Si bien la pregunta esta vez fue acompañada por una sonrisa, la alegría no llegó a su mirada._

_—Quién sabe._

_Su expresión se relajó y echó a reír. Y como siempre acababan sus conversaciones serias, dijo:_

_—¿Quieres que te cante una canción?_

Su corazón empezó a acelerarse. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, un ardor en el pecho. Casi no podía respirar.

¿Iba en serio aquella vez? ¿No se volverían a ver?

Sin dejar de sostener la nota, salió de la habitación. Calzándose los zapatos y sin coger ni su chaqueta ni su mascarilla ni su gel —aunque nunca salía sin ellos— cerró de un portazo y echó a correr.

Llegó a la estatua donde siempre estaba, miró hacia todos los lugares en los que podía estar oculto, buscó sus ojos marrones, su pelo rubio, pero no le encontró.

Resignado, se apoyó en la estatua. Escuchó los gritos de sus padres de lejos, diciéndole que entrase en casa, que era peligroso, pero no hizo caso.

Solo siguió leyendo, por si en alguna parte le daba una pista de su paradero.

«Como he dicho antes, te he mentido. Te mentí desde el principio. Mi nombre no es Miya Osamu.

Mi nombre es Atsumu, no sé cuáles son mis apellidos, y Miya Osamu fue la persona a la que asesiné y suplanté.»

_**I** _ _**raise** _ _**my** _ _**head** _ _**high** _ _**because** _ _**how** _ _**fast** _ _**are** _ _**our** _ _**goodbyes** _ _**.** _   
_**If** _ _**the** _ _**sun decides** _ _**to** _ _**finally** _ _**raise** _ _**,** _   
_**Please** _ _**wake** _ _**up, look** _ _**at** _ _**how** _ _**the** _ _**world** _ _**shines** _ _**so** _ _**bright** _ _**.** _   
_**Even** _ _**if I** _ _**forget** _ _**I'll** _ _**still** _ _**remember** _ _**your** _ _**sleepy** _ _**eyes** _

**Miya**

Ni siquiera se había despedido en condiciones. Había sido un cobarde. ¿Estaría leyendo la carta? ¿Estaría triste, enfadado, decepcionado...?

¿Le estaría odiando?

—¿Sabes? Fuiste muy astuto. Sabías lo que te convenía.

No levantó la mirada del suelo. Solo miraba sus zapatos, lustrados bajo su pantalón azul marino.

Nadie era bueno en una purga. Quienes lo eran...

—Tú y ese pequeño chiquillo... Pobrecito, pensar que se negó a decir a dónde habías ido y tú disfrutando de la buena vida. ¡Ja! Cómo se notan los orígenes de cada uno.

No sabía nada. Eso no fue así. No lo fue en lo absoluto. Atsumu no quería eso. Ese no era su plan.

— _Yo te ayudaré a recuperarlo._

 _Miya_ _Osamu_ _le conocía de un día, pero parecía dispuesto a ayudarle a resolver su problema._

_—¿Cómo lo vas a hacer? Está en una joyería muy lujosa, no podemos comprarla._

_—Es tuya, ¿verdad? Además, ¿no dicen que hoy todo vale?_

_Era cierto. Ese colgante era todo lo que tenía, todo lo que le dejó su madre o su padre antes de abandonarle en una iglesia. Eso era lo único que tenía tras huir, incapaz de soportar más las torturas a las que era sometido ahí._

_Cuando se lo robaron durante la última purga, lo único que podía hacer era contemplarlo desde un escaparate con un precio que_ _Atsumu_ _ni siquiera había podido soñar con tener. A veces ni eso, porque el esposo de la dueña —el mismo que se lo había arrebatado— a veces estaba por la zona y si lo veía vivo lo mataría._

_Aunque no le hacía falta. Cuando quiso denunciarlo al día siguiente, solo recibió risas y fue echado de la comisaría. Lo normal._

_—¿No te meterás en un lío?_

_—No creo. Mi padre es de esas personas que no se pueden tocar —se encogió de hombros—. Además, no quiero volver a casa ahora que he salido._

_Osamu_ _era un niño raro. Estaba tan loco como para salir de su casa en plena purga pero parecía serio todo el rato, pero de vez en cuando sonreía como_ _Atsumu_ _cuando algo le parecía divertido. Cuando estaba seguro de algo._

_Ni siquiera le conocía más allá de su increíble parecido y de haber intercambiado un par de bromas e historias, pero parecía una buena persona._

_Así que aceptó su ayuda, sellando su pequeño trato con un agarre de manos._

Nada salió bien.

Se suponía que no debería estar ahí. Se suponía que ese día estaría resguardado en su casa, como buen esposo de la importante diputada que era. Como rico que era. ¿Se lo olía? ¿Quería proteger su negocio? ¿Había una alarma silenciosa? No lo sabía, pero el hecho era que nada salió como planearon.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubieran coincidido en la estatua que homenajeaba a la escritora favorita de la abuela de Osamu aquel día, cuyo nombre fue borrado tras descubrir sus escritos contra la purga? ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubieran hablado, si Osamu nunca hubiera decidido salir un día como ese de su lujosa casa?

Había pasado muchos años planteándose las mismas preguntas y siempre obtenía la misma respuesta.

Osamu seguiría vivo. Atsumu probablemente no.

La diferencia era que Osamu merecía vivir y Atsumu, quien le había robado incluso el nombre, no.

—Entra. ¡Rápido! —gritó al ver que ni obedecía.

Atsumu entró en la celda, y sus tres acompañantes también. Estaba vacío. No le sorprendía, en las purgas la mayoría de personas aprovechaba para escapar de las cárceles ayudados del exterior.

Finalmente levantó la mirada, pasando de los pantalones azules a la camisa del mismo color con una placa dorada brillando en su pecho que lucía con orgullo hasta ver su rostro de felicidad al ver que le tenía atrapado.

—¿Qué hiciste con él?

—¿Te refieres al niño que abandonaste? —rio—. Tarde para preocuparte, ¿no crees? Le dejé desangrarse para ir detrás de ti. Quién sabe, si está vivo incluso le haré un favor.

Uno de sus secuaces, que vestía prácticamente igual que él, le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y otro le golpeó con un metal en su espalda.

—Ahora me vas a decir dónde está o te lo sacaré a golpes. Tú eliges.

Podría matarle si quería. Atsumu incluso podía decir que se lo merecía, pero ese tipo no obtendría lo que quería.

Estaba a resguardo en un lugar que nunca podría encontrar.

_**Standing** _ _**on** _ _**the** _ _**green** _ _**grass** _ _**hills** _ _**you** _ _**say** _ _**that's** _ _**been** _ _**a** _ _**long** _ _**while** _ _**smiling** _ _**, and** _ _**bringing** _ _**your** _ _**face** _ _**closer** _ _**to** _ _**me,** _ _**you** _ _**say** _ _**"** _ _**let's** _ _**run** _ _**away** _ _**from** _ _**everything** _ _**"** _

**Sakusa**

Ni siquiera podía creer lo que leía.

Era casi surrealista, y a la vez sentía todo por lo que había tenido que pasar Osamu... No, Atsumu.

«Recuperamos el colgante. Sin embargo, cuando íbamos a salir, nos encontramos un ladrón que ni siquiera conocíamos pero trató de quitárnoslo.

Osamu y yo intentamos escapar pero nos acorraló y nos apuntó con un cuchillo. Le di una patada y le dije que echase a correr antes de que se levantase, pero entonces dijo que iría a buscar ayuda.

No éramos más que niños. Teníamos ocho años por aquel entonces, pero no dejo de culparme.

Osamu corrió en dirección contraria a la mía y decidí seguirle. Fue demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta de qué interpretaba él por "ayuda".

Traté de advertirle, pero no me escuchó. En su cabeza, los oficiales de policía eran buenos. En la mía, ese era el mismo hombre que casi me deja medio muerto cuando me quitó el collar.

No dudó en sonreír y disparar a Osamu en la pierna. El ladrón huyó, y él cayó. Me agaché junto a él, cargándole sobre mi hombro para llevarle. De milagro el segundo disparo no nos dio.

Entonces Osamu me dio el colgante y me dijo que corriera. Que corriese todo lo que supiera. Pero yo no quería dejarle. Todo era mi culpa. No podía dejarle.

Pero no tenía más opciones. Osamu empezó a llorar y a gritar que me fuese y yo estaba asustado, llorando también, y le hice caso. Corrí y le dejé atrás. Escuché sus gritos pero no regresé.

La energía se me acabó del todo cuando llegué a esa estatua. No sabes cuánto la odio. Ese lugar fue donde empezó y donde terminará todo esto. Pensé que era cuestión de tiempo que me atrapase, pero entonces un hombre se me acercó gritándome "Osamu". Primero me asusté, pero luego reconocí el nombre y vi que no era el mismo que nos seguía.

Era otro. Vestido elegantemente y con un coche blindado a su lado.

Se acercó a mí y me tiró de la muñeca, gritándome y regañándome porque había salido de la mansión ese día tan peligroso. Intenté decirle que yo no era Osamu, que debía ayudarle, pero no me hizo caso. Me trató como un loco, y me metió en el coche a la fuerza.

Su padre tampoco me supo diferenciar de su propio hijo. Qué gran padre, ¿verdad? Me encerraron en la habitación y llamaron a un psicólogo el día siguiente porque seguía diciendo que no era Osamu. Nadie me creía.

Y al final soy humano. Yo, que venía de un orfanato en el que con suerte nos daban almuerzo, recibí los mejores tratos, las mejores comidas, las mejores ropas.

Fui un cobarde, y al final incluso deseé que nunca descubrieran la verdad. Respecto al colgante, no sabía qué hacer con él hasta que finalmente decidí convertirlo en un brazalete y lo pinté de rojo para que no se reconociera.

Todos los días salgo a buscarle, con la esperanza de que siga vivo. Nunca he dejado de pensar en él, pero nunca le he encontrado. Sus restos tampoco. Decidí componer canciones para que, si se difundían, llevasen un mensaje para él, pero no sirvió y al final simplemente quedó para mí.

Si murió, murió como Atsumu, alguien sin nombre ni familia, mientras yo le robé el nombre. Si sobrevivió, debe estar odiándome en alguna parte del mundo y buscando venganza. No lo sé. Tal vez pronto lo sepa.

Como te dije en la última canción que te he cantado y que te cantaré, eres demasiado bueno para entender a alguien como yo. Ahora quizá entiendes por qué no quería contarte esto.

Todas mis letras y acordes están en el estuche de mi guitarra, al igual que el brazalete. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ello. Puedes quemarlo, puedes odiarme, puedes odiarte por haber confiado en alguien así para dejarle entrar en tu casa.

Fuiste demasiado bueno con alguien que ni siquiera era quien decía ser. No soy Osamu, no soy tu mejor amigo, no soy quien canta canciones ni quien te hace reír. Soy Atsumu, un simple huérfano cobarde, y aparte, un asesino.

Esto es solo para que sepas la verdad. Para que no me busques, porque me han encontrado antes y solo te pondrías en peligro.

Esto es solo para que sepas que, para cuando leas esto, quizá este muerto. Moriré como un cobarde, sin decirte a la cara todo lo que tenía que haberte dicho.

Decirte en una carta mi verdadera cara es muy cobarde, pero quizá lo es más decirte que te quiero cuando estoy seguro de que no podré ver tu rechazo, pero es la verdad.

Te quiero, Kiyoomi, aunque jamás llegue a escuchar tu respuesta.

Sigo siendo un cobarde, ¿verdad?

_Atsumu_ »

No podía creerlo. 

  
Se había ido. De verdad. No tenía manera de localizarlo. No tenía manera de saber dónde estaba, a dónde le habían llevado, quién era el que le perseguía.

¿Por qué se había callado? ¿Por qué no le había dicho la verdad antes? ¿Cómo iba a odiarle con semejante historia detrás? ¿Cómo era capaz de sonreír con todo eso a cuestas?

¿Por qué no le había dicho que le quería antes? No sabía lo que le iba a decir.

¿Y qué si Kiyoomi también le quería, se llamase como se llamara, fuera de donde fuese?

—Eres un idiota, no un cobarde, idiota.

En algún momento sus lágrimas empezaron a caer. Y no pararon. Guardó la nota en su bolsillo y siguió mirando al suelo, soltando lágrimas mientras se quedaba inmóvil. En algún momento su padre salió, le puso su mascarilla y le obligó a ir a casa. Sakusa no opuso resistencia.

Cuando abrió el bolsillo pequeño del estuche encontró un sobre con las letras de Atsumu y el brazalete.

_—¿Quieres que te enseñe a tocar?_

_—¿Yo? ¿Tocar tu sucia guitarra?_

_—¡Eh! ¡No está sucia!_

_—Lo que tú digas._

_—Puedes_ _desinfectarla_ _si quieres._

_—Y luego bañarme._

_—Sí, sí —tras limpiar la guitarra con el desinfectante y pañuelos, sonrió—. ¿Así está bien?_

_Sakusa_ _asintió y le dejó espacio en la cama para que pudiese ponerse tras él._

_—Lo primero que tienes que hacer..._

Tras poner su móvil en el escritorio, se sentó en su cama, poniéndose el brazalete con una joya que brillaba con la luz de su lámpara.

Entonces, con la partitura que correspondía al título de _Nautilus_ _,_ empezó a tocar la canción que Atsumu nunca había llegado a tocar y ya nunca lo haría.

Cuando empezó a cantar, conteniendo las lágrimas, miró con decisión a la cámara de su móvil.

No dejaría que sus canciones cayesen en el olvido, que su recuerdo se esfumase.

Si algo podía hacer, era intentar cambiar los veintiuno de marzo, y que su sacrificio no fuera en vano.

_**I** _ _**raise** _ _**my** _ _**head** _ _**high** _ _**because** _ _**how** _ _**fast** _ _**are** _ _**our** _ _**goodbyes** _ _**.** _   
_**If** _ _**the** _ _**sun decides** _ _**to** _ _**finally** _ _**raise** _ _**,** _   
_**Please** _ _**wake** _ _**up, look** _ _**at** _ _**how** _ _**the** _ _**world** _ _**shines** _ _**so** _ _**bright** _ _**.** _   
_**I've** _ _**pictured** _ _**you** _ _**half** _ _**asleep** _ _**many** _ _**times** _


End file.
